warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Predator Clans
Chapter One My name is Fogpaw, of Badgerclan or of what twolegs would call a cat. I'm different from my fellow clan mates. I'm a cat, they tell me. But they won't eat me. My pelt is grey. Tabby grey, and I stand out because of this. ''Fogpaw thought in his head. His eyes blinked as the sun cracked over the horizon. "Hunt time is over, let's go back to the burrow Fogpaw." It was Snakestepper my mentor. I hurried over careful not to trip over a single twig or stone. We lived in a forest, well our burrow was there, but we hunted sometimes in the grassland. We managed to catch several gophers, our clan's special tribute to Tigerclan who never seemed to have enough food. "We're here." Snakestepper growled. They often growled to talk. I spoke badger which was apparently strange. I didn't know cat. They crouched through the tunnel slowly making g our way down through the dirt that surrounded Fogpaw and Snakestepper. "Look at those back!" The prey made it through first. Tomorrow during Hunt Time when the bright light was they would meet for the Gathering. Fogpaw smiled and nodded to the elders in the tunnel. They all knew him. Everyone in the clan knew him upon first glance. Chapter Two ''My name is Amberpaw an apprentice form Foxclan, I'm a strange fox because I can speak rabbit, badger, cat, squirrel, lion and tiger.....Why? "Are you going to stand there all day Amberpaw or are you going to hunt!?" My mentor Furyheart growled at me which snapped me out of my thoughts "I've hunted three mice , two crows. four squirrels and 3 voles! You want me to hunt more?!" ''Amberpaw asked rage rising up inside her. "Yes then I want moss for ''my bedding. Face it Amberpaw you're nothing but a servant and you'll NEVER be a warrior!" Furyheart smirked as he watched Amberpaw teared up and run back to camp tears streaming down her face. Furyheart had crushed her for good and she flung herself into her nest. For a few days Amberpaw refused to move. Finally the clan medicine cat Furscar came in. "Amberpaw young one are you ok?" Furscar asked bending down the amber paws height "NO! I'll never be a warrior i'm nothing but a servant like Furyheart said!!!!!" Amberpaw wailed and Furscar gasped dashing out of the den coming back a few minutes later with crow. "Fuzzystar is going to call a meeting," Furscar whispered Amberpaw ate the crow and got up. "I have found out Furyheart is no good of a mentor and sees his apprentice as a servant Amberpaw's new mentor will be Blossompelt!" Chapter Three My name is Viva. I'm a brown grayish tabby with white paws. I'm what those'' Clan Creatures'' call a rogue. I guess that's true. "Don't forget the tiger is prowling soon." A leopard hissed to another leopard as they wandered on the ground. Viva was in an oak tree. The landscape was dotted with bushes and trees. However the area was mainly flat. Not many prey ran here. Most made deals with a tiger on a Clan. He have them plan in exchange of a job. Viva had watched many make this contract. Most failed to complete the task. Some, well very few completed the task. "I know. Viva what will you do? I hear tigers are looking for house cats now a days." The leopard looked up and asked. "I will figure out something.." Viva's name was widespread as many of their names were. Although many couldn't recognize her as Viva. "You could sleep under our protection if you wish. Just get us each two rabbits in the morning." The first leopard said yawning. They climbed the tree. "Deal." Viva would certainly try. If she were to fail then she would be handed over to the one who snatched house cats. Night soon fell. The moonlight seemed to stretch over the trees. She would see what tomorrow brings.